


Language Barrier

by highwayKing



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, just a small thing i saw and wanted to write it, might have spelling errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: The moment the two extremely unpleased tourists walked in Soos knew that it’s going to be a hard day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post, and/or someone’s headcanon that I can’t find anymore. This is more light hearted then the last two i have posted.
> 
> There are characters speak Spanish in this fic, but I don't speak a lick of Spanish, so anything that's on a different language will be in italic. (I didn't wanted to use google translate or anthing as I didn't wanted to butcher another language)

The moment the two extremely unpleased tourists walked in Soos knew that it’s going to be a hard day.

He was on sucker duty like always, trying to get the ‘dumb’ tourists to buy as many merchandise as possible. But people like them were impossible to please. It was apparent that they were only here because the tour group decided it would be a good idea to take a look at the famous Mystery Shack. However, these two, a couple, possibly wife and husband given the rings on both’s fingers, weren’t so keen on joining. Stan had an awful time with them as they tagged along at the end of the group and insisted on pointing out the fakeness of the attractions. Luckily, Stan had plenty of experience in ignoring complaints.

But now it was Soos’ turn to wrestle with the group while Stan took a much needed breather.

The group wasn’t the hardest Soos had ever had to deal with. Most of them were pretty eager to buy anything offered to them by a very convincing and polite young man. Soos was in the business for years now, he knew how to twist his words and with a few tricks though by Stan he was handling the crowd like a champ.   

Until they came along.

They we walking around the place like the owned it and were extremely displeased by what Stan had done to it. Something about their mannerism reminded Soos of the Northwests, although, no doubt that they had as much blue blood in them as he did.

Soos was reluctant to approach them, but he knew he had to sooner or later. If Mr. Pines couldn’t write up at the minimum a twenty dollar bill for each tourist then he would be extremely displeased and cranky all day. More so then he usually was.

He glanced around. Stan hadn’t returned yet. Usually he would insist on taking the tougher cases. He found a satisfaction in cracking them.

However, he wasn’t here now so Soos had to do something before they decided to walk out the door.

With a deep breath and armed with a prize winning smile the young man approached the two angry tourists.

Immediately as he got closer he noticed that they were conversing on Spanish. This wasn’t surprising, most of the group seemed to use Spanish between each other but spoke on English when addressing either him or Stan.

“Welcome to the Mystery Shack gift shop, I’m Soos, at your service,” he did a little theatrical bow and waiting for a response.

The man and woman both looked him up and down with a critical eye.

“ _What a doofus_ ,” the man said on Spanish to his wife, clearly expecting Soos to not be able to understand him.

However, Soos was capable of understanding ever bit of the language the people spoke around him. More than half of his family was of Mexican descent and still spoke Spanish fluently among themselves. However, Soos and some of his cousins didn’t actually learn to speak the language, because their families didn’t wanted them to have a hard time in a majorly English speaking community so they opted to use their second tongue when talking to their children.

And lo and behold, it worked out fine. They spoke English just like the next person, and thanks to the grandparents and uncles and aunts they understood Spanish just as if it was their mother tongue. Only they didn’t actually learned how to speak it which was proven to be awkward and uncomfortable in situations like this.

“I _know, right?_ ” the woman chimed in as well on her high pitched, chalkboard scratching voice. “ _And fat too, how disgusting._ ”

“ _Have you seen how he was practically licking up to those people_ ,” he pointed at a nice little family who was currently inspecting the T-shirts on display. “ _What a suck up_.”

The woman laughed. “ _I bet that’s why he was employed too. You have to be good with your words if you aren’t good looking_.”

“ _I wouldn’t put that past a place like this_.”

Soos stood there uncomfortable; he didn’t want to tell them that he could understand what they were saying. He didn’t want to be unprofessional, and he didn’t know if the couple could understand him. Surely if they did they would have responded to him already and not just ignoring him. Right?

“Maybe you would be interested in some snow globes,” he tried stirring the couple away from the middle of the gift shop and to the shelf that was stocked full of trinkets of every shape and form along with the longtime favorite the snow globe. “It recreates the charm of the winter Mystery Shack.”

He desperately wanted them to shut up. Even the other customers were starting to get a little nervous around them.

However, they only scoffed at his attempt and continued on with their degrading talk as if it was a norm.

Soos only could stand there awkwardly, listening to them and trying to change the subject here and there, but they just wouldn’t listen to him. He looked around for help but the other tourists were minding their own business.

He thought that this would go on for forever when thankfully Mr. Pines arrived back from whatever he was doing. He took one look at the couple and a very nervous Soos and something shifted in him. From the corner of his eyes he could see that the show man smile that captivates his audience fell away and was replaced by an angered look that Soos had never seen before.

“ _What do you think you are doing?_ ” Stan nearly shouted, drawing all the attention to him.

Both the couple and Soos looked over him surprised. Soos more so because he didn’t expected Stan of all people to speak this well on Spanish, and more so that Stan decided to act so hostile towards the customers, the potential money source. He must have heard what not so nice things they had been saying about him but still.

Soos stood back a little.

Seeing red might have been an understatement in Stan’s case, the minute he heard what ugly things the two were saying he knew he should prepare to settle a dispute between customers. He wasn’t expected to see Soos in the cross fire.

He despised that he won’t be able to make money off of them, but he would be damned if he stands by and let his best and only employee be verbally abused. The ‘customer is always right’ be damned he will have an all-out showdown with them if he needed to.

He didn’t even notice that Soos had stepped out of the way and that now every tourist in the Shack was staring at him.  

“ _How dear you speak that way about my employee?!_ ” Stan hadn’t spoken on Spanish for years now, he felt himself being a little bit rusty, but by the surprised expression of the couple he was doing a good job at getting his point across.

“ _You don’t speak with us in that manner, mister_ ,” the man said indignantly.

“ _We are the customers here after all_.”

“ _I don’t care! I don’t have to do a thing for you if you are acting like little brats! Get out of here!_ ” Stan pushed the man, and was about to do the same to the woman but she had the common sense to move toward the door.

“ _Come on, keep on moving_ ,” Stan gave the man one more shove; finally he got the message and started walking.

“ _How dear you do this to us!_ ”

“ _You can see when we will come here again!_ ”

They went out the door with their head held up high, they were throwing ugly looks back at Stan as they walked, fuming back to the bus.

“ _Do me a favor and don’t show your faces here again!_ ”

Stan slammed the door and dusted off his hands for a job well done. In that moment he had been scooped up into a tight hug by the handy man.

Soos was practically crying into the man’s shoulder and babbling away happy thank yous that were mostly muffled by Stan’s suit.

He was so glad that Stan stood up for him. That barely happened for there was barely any need for it. Stan would usually shrug them off and tell Soos that he had to grow a thicker skin. Usually he understood where Stan was coming from. He couldn’t afford to get a bad reputation with customers or else he can close shop.

So mostly he did what Stan told him to do, ignore it and smile, they weren’t worth anyone’s time anyway.  

But this time it felt so good. He just couldn’t help himself but to hug the man.

Stan on the other hand was so confused. Yes, he expected Soos to get sappy, but this was going overboard. He didn’t expect to be lifted like two feet off from the ground.

“Alright, alright, buddy, you can put me down now,” Stan said awkwardly. “This isn’t good for my back.”

Thankfully, Soos put him down. However, he was still hugging him and sniffing into his shoulder. He could hear a muffled thank you and he patted the man child on the side where he could reach with his arms mostly being pinned tightly to his body.

“Hey it’s not a big deal; don’t get worked up on it.”

Soos kept on crying in relief and Stan had to admit that it wasn’t bothering him as he thought it would. However, Soos didn’t seem to be letting him go.

Stan then noticed that they are being watched, by the entire tour group. Well, that’s awkward.

“What? Don’t you have anything better to do? Like looking at the merch or something? That shelf has many cool stuff, like snow globes.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you liked it.  
> And if there is a spelling error don't be shy to tell me.


End file.
